


Lost in your Eyes

by kotobukki



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotobukki/pseuds/kotobukki
Summary: Soulmate AU! in which the colour of one’s eyes matches with their soulmate’s hair
Relationships: Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Shinomiya Natsuki
Kudos: 25





	Lost in your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to these 2 gemini boys, the mildly chaotic, lovable duo in utapri who I love with my whole heart! Decided to try writing a soulmate AU for their birthday and kinda made Natsuki the main character here! I hope you guys enjoy reading it!

Natsuki stared at his reflection in the mirror. He blinked.

_Once. Twice._

Slowly, but surely, his eyes turned from its initial silver colour into blonde. Natsuki let out a wide smile and clapped his hands together out of happiness. He absolutely adored his eye colour. It perfectly matched his blonde hair. 

_‘I hope my soulmate doesn’t dye his hair any time soon.’_

Natsuki was very well aware that in this world, the colour of one’s eye differed according to the colour of their soulmate’s hair. He had always been an avid believer of the term ‘soulmates’, and with each passing day, he wished it was the day he could finally meet the person meant for him. 

Checking his eye colour every morning was part of his daily routine, although he knew that it was impossible for his eye colour to be changing everyday. Nonetheless, every morning he woke with the anticipation that his colour might just be different.

From what he could tell so far, his soulmate was most likely in the entertainment industry, either as a singer or an actor of some sort. His eyes were constantly switching between vibrant colours such as electric blue and bright orange, colours that a normal office worker would probably not have. For the past four months, Natsuki’s eyes have been an ashy silver colour. He thought about it, and came to the conclusion that his soulmate had either been filming for a movie or had ongoing promotions for a new album. 

After having a light breakfast, Natsuki left for his part time job at a nearby cafe. He was still a student in his final year of university, and he couldn’t wait for the day he finally graduated to work full time at the cafe. He wanted to be a barista and eventually one day, open up a quiet little cafe at the corner of the street, serving his handmade pastries and drinks.

Walking into the cafe, the strong aroma of coffee beans greeted him. It was a comforting scent. Getting dressed in the apron, he began work with the other part timer.

* * *

The cafe was tucked away in a quiet street, mainly serving the residents who lived in the district. Most of the customers were regulars who dropped by frequently for the coffee, and Natsuki recognised all of them by heart.

Two hours into the shift, a new face walked into the cafe, he placed an order for a large americano, before proceeding to a seat near the window.

Natsuki stared at the male, he was rather petite in size, and he dressed well. But what really caught his eye was the colour of his hair - blonde, a shade that resembled very closely to that of his eyes. 

The possibility of him being his soulmate momentarily came up in Natsuki’s mind but he convinced himself not to jump to conclusions, it wasn’t as if he was the only person with blonde hair after all, heck, even Natsuki had blonde hair himself. After a brief moment, the stranger pulled out a stack of papers from his back and began flipping through it. 

_Could he possibly be an actor?_

Natsuki had to fight the strong urge in him to approach the customer to ask him if he was his soulmate, part of him was almost sure that that man over there was the partner meant for him, but a small part told him to wait until he was more than sure before asking.

Natsuki waited.

* * *

The following day, Natsuki woke up an hour earlier than usual. He wasn’t sure why he was so eager to head to work that day. He hoped that the new face that came into the cafe yesterday wasn't a one off incident, and he wanted to see him again. Like every other morning, Natsuki checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror once he woke up.

And he had the biggest shock of his life.

His eyes were still blonde, the same shade as yesterday, but something was different. In his right eye, there was a bright pink stroke across his eye. He had heard about this before, such strokes can appear on a person’s eye if their soulmate happened to streak a certain section of their hair. 

Natsuki grew excited, this meant that it would be easier to spot his soulmate now.

* * *

Natsuki walked into work wearing one of his brightest smiles even his coworkers hardly get to see. He hoped and prayed that the petit male he saw yesterday would show up today and confirm his suspicions on whether he was his soulmate or not  
The bell at the cafe door rang, signaling someone had just walked in. Natsuki turned around, getting ready to greet the new customer, and he nearly dropped the cup he was holding. 

It was _him_. 

Natsuki managed to let out a smile as the male made his way towards the counter to place his order - a tall americano with double shots, the same as yesterday. From the corner of his eye, Natuski saw him engage in a friendly conversation with his coworker. He craned his neck, trying to see if there was any form of pink streaks in his hair, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t find any. 

His heart sank. He was really hoping today was the day he could finally meet his soulmate, and he was really hoping it was that man too. Something about the way he carried himself and talked to the people around him made him very attractive 

The blonde male made his way to the same seat as yesterday - by the window. Natsuki saw how the sunlight fell onto his face, casting a warm glow on his face. Just like the previous day, he seemed to be engrossed in a script, an upcoming film perhaps? 

Then, everything changed within a split second, the male unconsciously ran his fingers through his hair, revealing a sight which took Natsuki’s breath away.

_A streak of pink._

Natsuki’s jaw dropped, asking himself if he was just imagining things. But no, the male ran his fingers through his hair once more and Natuski saw the exact same streak of pink as before. He was more than certain now, that the man right there was his soulmate, the person meant for him.

Almost immediately, Natsuki made his way from behind the counter, shyly approaching the blonde male as he took a sip from his drink. 

“Excuse me...” he began, nearly stuttering over his words.

The smaller male looked up, and quickly broke into a smile. Natsuki’s heart skipped a beat.

“Hey there! You’re one of the staff here right? What can I help you with?”

Slowly, Natsuki pointed at his right eye. “I saw a streak of pink in my eye today and after seeing that pink streak in your hair…”

Natsuki took a deep breath before continuing.

_“I believe you’re my soulmate.”_

There was a long pause before the male spoke up.

“Amazing… I was convinced I would never get to meet my soulmate ever but here we are! My name’s Kurusu Syo, but calling me Syo is just fine.” 

“Shinomiya Natsuki. Natuski is fine.”

It was hard to contain all the excitement in Natsuki as he rattled on and on about how he was a strong believer in soulmates and how he would make it a daily routine to check his eye colour to see if there were changes. He initially was worried Syo would look at his behaviour as bizarre but instead Syo commended his dedication. 

Throughout his entire shift, Natsuki spent all the free time he had talking to Syo and getting to know about him more. They both realised that they shared the same love for music, and promised each other to go to a concert together one day.

“So… I’m shooting for my new movie next week, mind if I invite you to come see me on set?” Syo asked.

“That would be lovely.” Natsuki replied.


End file.
